


Through The Looking Glass

by Huntress79



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: het_bigbang, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: AU. When Kara Danvers rescues her sister’s plane, her actions cause a rift to open between two worlds. Lost and alone, she tries to understand the new, different Earth in which she now finds herself. By random chance, she finds herself working for one Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries. As a relationship develops, they find themselves fighting an unknown and technologically superior foe.





	Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coucherdesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coucherdesoleil/gifts).



> My artwork for [coucherdesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coucherdesoleil/pseuds/coucherdesoleil)'s story. More to come!

[ ](http://imgbox.com/zh9MzQiP)


End file.
